¿Solo o contigo?
by KaT IvanoV
Summary: Fueron engañados...pero gracias a ese engaño descubrieron el profundo amor que se guardaban el uno al otro... KaiRei ReiKai One-Shot


"**¿SOLO O CONTIGO?"**

_**Advertencia-yaoi (relación chico-chico)**_

_La canción de este One-Shot se llama "Desde mañana no lo se" de Tiziano Ferro, espero les guste. _

POV Kai

_Bueno desde hace mucho que termine mi relación con Tala...no, mejor dicho el termino conmigo... ¿por que?...según el, se enamoro de alguien mas, pero por que se tenia que fijarse en **EL**, de todos los idiotas del mundo pudo escoger a alguien mas, pero por que específicamente se tenia que fijar en **EL**...habiendo tantos en este asqueroso planeta tenia que ser **EL**... ¿Por qué¿Por qué maldición¿Por qué me tenia que pasar esto a mi y no solo a mi sino también a Rei?... ¿acaso la vida se ensaña con nosotros dos?...si meto a Rei es por que...también el sufrió al enterarse que su estupido novio lo engañaba con MI NOVIO...yo me entere antes que Rei ya Tala tuvo el descaro de decírmelo después de que le recrimine el por que no quería que lo tocara._

_Recuerdo ese día perfectamente estábamos los dos en nuestra habitación recostados en la cama, Tala estaba dándome la espalda, me sentí mal, ya que no me había dirigido la palabra desde que llegue de mi trabajo, lo mas seguro era que esta enojado por que no pude llegar a comer con el, ya que le había prometido hacerlo y no pude debido a mi trabajo, así que intente reponer mi error llevándolo a cenar pero aun así no me dirigió la palabra en toda la cena, así que lo abrase por la espalda atrayendo su cuerpo al mío y comencé a besarle los hombros lentamente susurrándole que lo quería...que tonto fui al decir eso y al sentirlo...ya que el se separo bruscamente de mi diciéndome que no se sentía con animo para estar conmigo... _

_Una es demasiado poco...dos son muchas  
Ya cuantas princesas escondiste en el castillo  
TI VOGLIO BENE...Te lo decía aunque no a menudo  
TI VOGLIO BENE... Se escondió echándose al Olvido_

_Si así es, es humillante decir que después de tener una relación estable durante 3 años, no quiera que lo tocara, siendo que durante esos malditos **3 AÑOS** estuvimos juntos muchas veces...no quería que lo tocara, eso me frustraba, pero nunca pensé que llegaría a decirme algo así...creía que era porque se sentía mal, que ingenuo fui al pensar eso, pero el muy maldito tuvo el cinismo de decir que se revolcaba con Bryan...si, con Bryan por eso no quería que yo lo tocara...¿acaso no quería que mis manos borraran las asquerosas caricias que Bryan le proporcionaba?...me altere demasiado como se atrevía Tala a revolcarse con Bryan, como pudo hacerme eso a mi y a Rei, me sentía muy molesto mire a Tala con odio, estaba furioso, no, mas que furioso, estaba colérico, lo mire fijamente tratando de buscar la razón por la cual me estaba cambiando por ese idiota de Bryan._

_La verdad si, en algún momento de muestra relación pensé que podía dejarme para irse con otro, incluso llegue a pensar que me podría cambiar por otra...pero nunca en mi maldita vida llegue a creer que me engañaría con Bryan y mucho menos que me cambiara por el...me miro extrañado ya que con su confesión yo no dije absolutamente nada pero después se altero mucho cuando me vio salí del departamento que compartía con el en busque a ese idiota, pero cuando lo encontré, no estaba solo, estaba con Rei en un parque cercano al departamento, sentados en una solitaria banca...cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrarlo besándose cínicamente con Rei como si en verdad lo amara...sentí como mi sangre comenzó a hervir...mis pasos se volvieron mas rápidos, podría decirse que salí corriendo... _

_En el momento que estuve cerca de esa **cosa**, le di un certero puñetazo en la cara que provoco que cayera de la banca...al parecer le rompí la nariz por que le esta sangrando al igual que su boca...por la cual escupió sangre, Rei claro que lo defendió, pero no podía dejar que siguiera vivo ese maldito, el y Tala nos engañaron a Rei y a mi, pero no podía decirle nada a Rei, no quería ver su mirada con esas amargas lagrimas...en sus hermosos ojos...pero como siempre llego Tala a acabar con todo...¿o acaso fui yo al llegar y romperle la nariz a Bryan delante de Rei?... este esta muy extrañado por la llegada de Tala y por mi actitud...ya que no conforme con el golpe que le propine a Bryan...yo lo quería matar...lo quería seguir golpeando._

_Rei pidió una explicación de mi parte, pero yo no conteste ya que no quería dañarlo...pero en vista de mi indecisión se la pidió a Tala, el cual le dijo la razón de mi enojo, pero se lo dijo como me lo dijo a mi con un descaro digno de el...ese pelirrojo en ocasiones podía ser tan insensible y en otras todo lo contrario, pero no tenia por que culparlo a el, el de la culpa fui yo por haber llegado a golpear a Bryan sabiendo que si lo hacia delante de Rei tendría que explicarle todo y eso era lo que no quería...pero la furia me segó totalmente...y lo que mas temía sucedió los hermosos ojos de Rei se llenaron de lagrimas..._

_Tres son pocas... ya cuatro demasiadas  
Cuántas de esas cosas que encerraste en el castillo...  
TI VOGLIO BENE...y no obstante en cada mi atención yo.  
TI VOGLIO BENE... tal vez de ayer pero desde mañana no lo sé_

_Miró a Bryan y no dejó que le explicara al propinarle un fuerte golpe y después salio corriendo perdiéndose de la vista de los tres...pero claro que no pensaba dejarlo solo y menos en su estado...bueno yo de que hablo si estoy igual que el...después de decirles tanto a Tala como a Bryan cuanto asco me daban y como pudieron hacernos eso...claro que Bryan trato de defenderse diciendo que su relación con Rei no estaba funcionando, eso era pura **basura**,amenace a Bryan para que no se volviera a acercar a Rei...mi relación con Tala ya había terminado...el la termino al estar con Bryan...así que mi decisión fue dejarlos a ellos solos ya que había alguien mas importante en esos momentos... _

_Salí corriendo en busca de Rei y lo pude encontrar seca del río...estaba llorando escondiendo su rostro entre sus delgadas piernas me acerque lentamente, me senté en el césped junto a el...no le dije nada, la verdad no sabia que decirle, yo no quería decirle nada...por que sabia que lo lastimaría demasiado ya que el siempre me contaba lo feliz que era con Bryan, Rei estaba tan ilusionado con la relación que mantenía con esa **cosa**...y ese...ese idiota fue capas de romperle el corazón..._

_Después de ese día Rei decidió ya no regresar con Bryan...y yo, pues, como dije Tala fue el que termino conmigo y la verdad golpee a Bryan no por que me aya quitado el amor del pelirrojo, sino por que se atrevió a engañar a Rei, el ser mas...hermoso de todos...el que nunca a querido dañar a nadie...pero bueno eso ya paso ahora Rei esta tratando de superar el daño que le provoco Bryan..._

_Quiero agradecerte, talvez quiero sofocarte_

_Soy el que siempre te escuchaba, ese que siempre consuela_

_Soy yo ese que llamabas cada noche si llorabas_

_Ese que ya un poco odias o que te da miedo ahora_

Ahora llego a una puerta saco mis llaves y las meto en el cerrojo, después jiro la perilla lentamente esperando encontrar a la persona dueña de todas estas emociones y confusiones...lo se, se oye muy ridículo pero es la verdad...pero me llevo una gran decepción al ver que no hay nadie, solo están los fríos muebles, en la entrada se puede ver una pequeña cocina a la derecha, junto esta un baño, en el centro del departamento se encuentra una mini sala con dos sillones uno para tres personas y otro para dos, frente al mas grande hay un televisor y todo un equipo de sonido...a la derecha se encuentran nuestras habitaciones...prendo la luz y confirmo...no hay nada, ni nadie y con la misma vuelvo a apaga la luz...no quiero ver así este departamento, doy un gran suspiro y entro cerrando la puerta detrás de mi...dejo mis llaves sobre la pequeña mesita de centro que esta en la sala y me siento en el sillón mas grande, pongo un brazo en el respaldo del sillón y mi otra mano en mi pierna izquierda, tengo las piernas cruzadas, estoy cansado, solo quiero dormir...pero tengo que esperarlo.

Me encuentro en este desolado y lúgubre departamento...totalmente solo, en esta gran oscuridad...al parecer otra vez dormiré solo en este departamento...no se por que nunca puede llegar temprano ¿que acaso le es muy difícil hacerlo?...nunca puede llegar para cenar conmigo... ¿que ya no le importo?...por eso prefiere no estar todo el día poniendo de excusa su trabajo...esto no puede seguir así, se que es muy difícil olvidar su relación con Bryan y lo que hizo al traicionar su amor, pero no puede quedarse en la depresión toda la vida...¿o si?...no, claro que no...pero no se como puedo ayudarlo...esto me esta costando mucho trabajo siempre es lo mismo despierta temprano, antes que yo...prepara el desayuno, deja una nota diciendo "perdóname por no esperarte pero es que tengo mucho trabajo que hacer...nos vemos en la noche tratare de llegar temprano" siempre me dice lo mismo, pero nunca llega...siempre lo espero hasta muy entrada la noche...y hay veces en que llega de madrugada...le pregunto que le ocurre y solo contesta un "nada, es solo que no vi la hora, por eso llegue tarde, perdóname" solo eso, trato de preguntarle algo mas y me evade, diciendo "Kai estoy algo cansado tengo sueño y mañana me tengo que levantar temprano para ir a trabajar, Hablamos otro día" pero ese día nunca llega...bueno hasta ahora no a llegado...se comporta muy extraño...¿será acaso que no a podido olvidar a Bryan¿me odia acaso?...pero entonces por que acepto compartir el departamento conmigo y no se regreso a China...¿me tendrá lastima?...no, no puede ser por eso...pero por que se comporta tan frío conmigo...llevamos mas de 2 meses viviendo juntos y nunca se había comportado así, siempre con su sonrisa, la cual era falsa pero trataba de ser feliz, por que sabia que si yo lo veía así le preguntaría por que estaba triste y no tardaría ni un minuto en interrogarlo y lo abrasarlo, provocando que el comience a llorar y recuerde perfectamente las palabras frías de Bryan diciéndole lo bien que se sentía hacerle el amor a Tala en la cama que compartían el y Rei...ya que eso le dijo cuando Rei le reclamo el porque lo engaño.

_Si no lo recuerdas, siempre estuve a tu lado_

_Incluso esa noche cuando...te sentías raro_

_E soportado, pero ahora que no me devuelves nada_

_Por que ya según tú tengo todo lo que yo esperaba_

Si, Bryan fue capas de revolcarse con Tala en la misma cama donde tenia a Rei, ahora Rei siempre esta muy cerio, ya no hay esas falsas sonrisas, solo esta una mirada perdida de su parte, solo eso...no puedo mas, es demasiado, tengo que hablar con el...voy a esperar que llegue...mientras tanto tendré que tomar un baño para no dormirme...ya que tuve un día muy pesado en mi trabajo y aparte de eso tengo que tratar de entender el por que se comporta así conmigo, no logro entender...pero si es por que ya no quiere estar conmigo, por que le recuerdo su relación con **esa cosa**, supongo que no tiene ninguna obligación a estar a mi lado...yo quiero lo mejor para el...aunque eso implique el que no este a su lado...sigo sentado en el amplio sillón de la sala...eh estado en este mismo lugar desde que llego a este departamento.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Se que estoy haciendo mal...por que le voy a exigir que me explique pero ya no podemos seguir así...tenemos que aclarar las cosas ahora, antes de que terminemos mal...y eso es lo ultimo que yo desearía, pero no se como pedirle que me diga lo que le pasa yo lo amo pero no se si el sienta lo mismo por mi, ni siquiera se si ya se olvido de Bryan o lo sigue amando...salgo del baño con una toalla alrededor de mi cintura cubriendo mi cuerpo el cual esta goteando...trate de despejar mi cabeza con el agua fría, pero no, sigo con mis confusiones...no lo logre, solo relaje por unos momentos mi cuerpo con el agua fría...se siente tan bien cuando el agua pasa por todo tu cuerpo haciéndome unas delicadas caricias...las cuales me hacen pensar en el...

Me siento pesadamente en el amplio sillón tirando mi cabeza para atrás...con los ojos cerrados con mis piernas entreabiertas una mano sobre el respaldo del sillón mientras la otra la tenia sobre mis ojos tapando mi vista de todo...la verdad estaba muy confundido como para ver esas cosas inútiles sin vida...lo único que yo quería ver era esa hermosa y radiante sonrisa...y poder perderme en esos intensas orbes doradas...extraño tanto su brillo...tan lleno de vida, el cual era lo que me hizo que me enamorara de ti perdidamente.

_Un aplauso fuerte y marca cada nota_

_Un video bonito un disco soportaba_

_Novias tantas casi como si llovieran_

_Pero de eso cada miedo no se entera_

Es irónico cuando yo estaba con Tala nunca me di cuenta de lo que sentía por Rei, para mi, éramos solo dos buenos amigos, pero ahora que ya no estoy con ese hermoso pelirrojo... (ya no le guardo rencor a Tala, por que gracias a el y a su tonta aventura con Bryan me pude dar cuenta de que amo a este neko)...si, lo amo, amo a Rei y ahora se lo tendré que agradecer algún día a ese par...es irónico lo se.

Pero no estoy seguro de que Rei sienta lo mismo por mi ya que se que no esta del todo recuperado, eso es lo único que odio que no puedo decirle nada por que esta dolido, esto no me agrada...me molesta saber que lo tengo tan cerca y a la ves tan lejos...podría ser tan fácil ir y decirle que lo amo y esperar su rechazo...pero no lo quiero dañar, no quiero que sufra...por que si me corresponde solo lo aria para que yo no me sintiera mal y eso es lo que yo menos quiero...no quiero que este conmigo por lastima.

Yo lo que mas deseo es que Rei sea feliz, estando conmigo o con Bryan o con quien el decida, pero que sea feliz y se perfectamente bien que el era muy feliz al lado de Bryan... ¿Por qué?...fácil, el siempre tenia una sonrisa autentica en su rostro...su rostro se iluminaba cuando de sus hermosos labios salía el nombre de Bryan...siempre estaba feliz a su lado.

Y ahora que lo pienso creo fui un egoísta al ir y golpear a Bryan...con eso lo único que logre fue que Rei poco a poco sea una persona mucho mas triste y algo fría...si tan solo no hubiera dicho nada...pero el **hubiera **no existe, ahora...Rei cada vez esta mas serio y ya no tiene su hermosa sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

Esto me tortura día a día, no puedo soportarlo...tenerte tan cerca y no poder tocarte, acariciar tus cabellos, sentir tu suave y tersa piel...esto es una condena una condena en vida... ¿vida? no, esto no es vida...tenerte y no poder decirte que eres mi todo, mi luz, estar tan cerca de ti, pero al mismo tiempo tan lejos...no es vida...no es nada sin ti, nada.

_Corre el tiempo y lleva mi vida a su lado_

_Y si ahora por mis lágrimas te hablo_

_Es porque cada rechazo recibido_

_Eso solo un abrazo menos que te pido...y entonces_

No quiero decirle nada, pero sino lo hago moriré, si, moriré ya que no puedo soportar mas su tristeza, es mucho mi congojo al saber que si yo no hubiera dicho nada el estaría feliz con Bryan...pero viviría una gran mentira...otra vez con el **hubiera **al parecer esa palabra me tortura grandemente.

Pero tome una decisión...si el quiere estar conmigo no cera para no sentirse solo, no, yo quiero que el este conmigo porque en verdad es su deseo...que tonto fui al pedirle esa noche, en ese río...al verlo en esa posición, llorando sentí la gran necesidad de protegerlo, por eso le pedí que viviera conmigo sin pensar en las consecuencias que eso traería...que yo terminaría enamorado de ese hermoso chico de facciones felinas.

Ese fue mi error...al pedirle que viviera conmigo me vi débil ante el...y lo mas seguro es que Rei pensó que no quería estar solo...no después de terminar mi relación de 3 años con Tala, por eso acepto sin chistar mi petición.

Sigo sin moverme no tengo deseos de cambiarme...pero tengo que hacerlo antes que llegue Rei...miro el reloj de mano que traía puesto y me doy cuenta de que marca las 10:00 PM, doy un suspiro de resignación, otra vez lo mas seguro es que llegara tarde para no verme... ¿por que Rei¿Por que me haces esto? acaso esa es tu forma de decirme que solo estas conmigo para no sentirte **¿solo?**...si lo mas seguro es que sea por eso...por esa razón llegas tarde todas las noches, por eso te levantas antes que yo, por eso no desayunas conmigo, por eso te marchas sin siquiera verme, por eso no te digo lo que siento por ti, tengo miedo de que me rechaces, pero lo que mas temo es que te alejes, bueno mas de lo que ya estas de mi lado.

_Una es demasiado poco...dos son muchas  
Ya cuantas princesas escondiste en el castillo  
TI VOGLIO BENE...Te lo decía aunque no a menudo  
TI VOGLIO BENE... Se escondió echándose al Olvido_

Me levanto con pesar del sillón en el que estoy y camino lentamente a mi habitación, pero al pasar por esa puerta, la cual es tu habitación, se apodero de mi una gran curiosidad por saber que guardaba tan recelosamente en esa habitación, ya que siempre que quiero entrar en ella, no me permites el acceso a ella diciéndome que estaba echa un desorden total, lo cual claro que yo no creería nunca, ya que se perfectamente que Rei es demasiado ordenado...no se si entrar o no, pero necesito saber que es lo que Rei esconde ya que algo tiene que esconder ¿por que antes me dejaba entrar a su habitación?...y ahora no.

Tomo la perilla lentamente girándola, pero me doy cuenta de que esta bajo llave, doy un gran suspiro de resignación y dejando atrás esa habitación entro a la mía puedo ver mi amplia cama con sabanas azules, mi solitaria cama la cual sabe cual es mi congojo, el cual sufro todas las noches, un closet de buen tamaño, un pequeño escritorio del lado derecho con una computadora portátil, frente a este esta un pequeño librero donde tengo uno que otro libro y una caja de color rojo, si esta es mi habitación la cual guarda mis mas entrañables secretos, me dirijo a caja roja y tomándola con cuidado me siento en la orilla de mi cama, con mis manos un poco temblorosas retiro la tapa para después ver el contenido de esta...

Sonrió al ver mi tesoro intacto, dentro de la caja roja tengo varias fotos, en una salgo con Tala y Bryan cuando éramos solo unos niños, Tala con una amplia sonrisa mientras Bryan y yo con una diminuta sonrisa, los tres estamos bajo la nieve abrazados, en otra salimos solo Tala y yo cuando éramos pareja, el esta sentado en el césped bajo un frondoso árbol mientras yo lo abrazo calidamente por la espalda recargando mi barbilla en su hombro derecho y en la que mas recuerdos me trae es en la salimos los cuatro, si, los cuatro, Bryan, Tala, Rei y yo, todos con una sonrisa en el rostro sentados en un sillón, si me lo preguntan algo apretados para mi gusto, pero era muy agradable estar los cuatro juntos...ordeno las fotos dentro de la caja y la vuelvo a colocar en su lugar...después me dispongo a vestirme...miro toda mi ropa sin interés alguno, pero tengo que vestirme...

_Tres son pocas... ya cuatro demasiadas  
Cuántas de esas cosas que encerraste en el castillo...  
TI VOGLIO BENE...y no obstante en cada mi atención yo.  
TI VOGLIO BENE... tal vez de ayer pero desde mañana no lo sé_

Busco entre mis ropas lo más adecuado para dormir...encontrando con éxito un suéter color negro al igual que unos boxers del mismo color y unos pantalones azules muy oscuros los pongo sobre mi cama para después...colocarme los boxers al igual que los pantalones...no tengo animo de ponerme el suéter así que lo dejo sobre la cama para después salir de mi habitación, me vuelvo a sentar en unos de los sillón para esperar la llegada de Rei.

Ya no se que voy a hacer cuando lo vea entrar por esa puerta...no se cual será mi reacción cuando lo vea, ya no se si seré capas de decirle lo que siento por el...escucho el sonido de la perilla girando lentamente...esto provoca un pequeño nerviosismo en mi, siento como mis entrañas se contraen...doy una gran bocarada de aire esperando a ver esa sonrisa en su rostro, volver a ver su sonrisa sincera...la cual no e podido ver en mucho tiempo.

En el marco de la puerta aparece la figura de Rei con su singulares vestimentas chinas entra lentamente tratando de no hacer mucho ruido al parecer esta algo distraído ya que no se a percatado de mi presencia en la sala así que después de ver como en cierra la puerta tras de si...me aclaro fuertemente la garganta para poder llamar su atención la cual logre al instante ya que dio un ligero saltito supongo yo, que por que no creyó que yo estuviera ahí.

_Ya otro viaje, poco tiempo para decidir_

_Quien tiene fuego se que nos separara_

_Es demasiado pronto ahora para sonreír_

_Seguramente el momento llegara, ya llegara_

POV Normal

Kai eres tú, me asustaste – le decía Rei a Kai con una mano en su pecho, por un momento sus miradas se cruzaron, pero no fue por mucho tiempo ya que Rei evito la mirada de Kai.

Rei tenemos que hablar – estaba decidido a hablar con Rei, así que este se sentó en el sillón en el cual estaba Kai antes de que el llegara, esquivando la mirada de este...al percatarse de que tenia el pecho totalmente descubierto.

Dime¿que es lo que quieres que hablemos Kai? – pregunto un tanto dudoso moviendo sus manos con mucho nerviosismo.

Rei...que es lo que pasa contigo – soltó sin rodeos, quería saber la verdad, ya, pero una parte de el no quería saber nada, quería dejar las cosas así, aun que se destrozara por dentro el ver al neko así.

_Ya han pasado lentamente veinte días_

_Intentando añorar lo que decías y en cuanto a ti_

_Solo se que si ora te viera_

_Seria cabrón mas de lo que te esperaras_

¿Que, que pasa conmigo...?- comenzó a tartamudear esquivando la mirada de Kai mirando sus manos como si estas fueran la cosa mas interesante del mundo- N...no se de que me hablas -

Al escuchar esto Kai se incorporo lentamente mirando fijamente a Rei para después sentarse en el mismo sillón que este para tomar delicadamente su mano entre las suyas para tratar de llamar la atención de Rei, la cual consiguió al momento en que tomo su mano.

Rei no podía creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos...Kai, el Kai que el conocía estaba junto a el preocupándose por el y el que se estaba comportando de la peor forma posible...solo por que...pues por que se empezó a enamorar...y el no quería volver a sufrir...no quería que pasara lo mismo que paso con Bryan, no quería por eso prefería pasar el menor tiempo con Kai, excusándose con su trabajo, era doloroso, pero era lo mejor, así su corazón no sufriría, no de nuevo.

_Ya termino nuestra amistad hace dos horas_

_Y mi inconciencia enterrada queda sola, en cuatro cuartos yo te cuento_

_Aquí rendido y no contento_

_Toda esa magia que has estropeado_

Pero una pregunta era la que rondaba su cabeza desde que empezó a sentir algo muy especial por Kai... ¿y si el no lo lastimaba?...pero aun así no quería que su corazón se viera involucrado de nuevo sentimentalmente con alguien y menos su amigo, el que estuvo con el en el momento mas difícil, el que no lo dejo solo...temía que si llegaba a decirle algo a Kai este lo rechazase y lo dejara solo...no, eso nunca, el no quería perder a Kai, sino lo tenia por culpa de su confesión, prefería amarlo en silencio.

Rei...-al escuchar esto salio de su ensimismamiento para mirar esos intensos ojos color carmín que lo miraban detenidamente...como grabando cada una de sus facciones en su memoria, esa mirada tan intensa lo ponía demasiado nervioso así que sin pensarlo se puso bruscamente de pie...emprendiendo camino hacia su habitación, pero una mano se cerro con fuerza en su muñeca, pero procurando no lastimarlo, sin voltear siquiera dijo:

¿Qué quieres Kai? – pregunto tratando de que su tono de voz sonara fría como había decidido comportarse para no ser lastimado de nuevo.

Rei...que es lo que pasa contigo...últimamente te has estado comportas muy raro... ¿acaso te sientes mal¿Hice algo que provocara que te comportes así de frío conmigo?... ¿estas enojado por algo que hice o dije?...tu no eres así Rei...– pregunto Kai parándose decididamente frente al pelinegro, para sorpresa de este ultimo.

_Te he visto caminar por encima del suelo  
Decir a todos soy amigo de Tiziano  
Y aun constantemente estando a mi lado.  
Llegué a sentirme tan tremendamente solo_

No Kai...te equivocas yo no estoy enojado contigo mi contigo ni con nadie...y la verdad estoy algo cansado así que preferiría dejar esta conversación para otro día – su voz no cambiaba de tono...era fría, nada común en el, un chico alegre, que siempre mostraba su mejor sonrisa ante todo y ante todos...pero ahora quien lo conoció y lo viera hablar de esa forma se extrañaría por su actitud tan insensible.

Esto comenzaba a cansarle a Kai otra vez con sus evasiones, pero esta vez no lo dejaría irse hasta que hablaran...esa era su decisión.

Rei no empieces, quiero que me digas que es lo que pasa contigo...- su voz se escuchaba muy decidida en saber que era lo que le pasaba a Rei.

_Cada sombra de mis besos te escondía  
Así pasaron fatigando nuestros días  
Y por cuanto no soporte más tu olor  
Duele mucho dedicarte mi rencor_

POV Rei

_Que me pasa...kai como quisiera decirte lo que me pasa, pero no quiero ser lastimado de nuevo...y menos por ti, eso seria un muy fuerte golpe para mi ya que tu eres la persona mas especial para mi eres el único que siempre se a esforzado por que yo sea feliz...después de lo que me hizo Bryan._

_La verdad no lo culpo por que el encontró el amor en alguien, el cual no fui yo...pero tengo buenos recuerdo de mi relación con Bryan...y gracias a el me di cuenta de que te amaba, no, te amo, amo a Kai...pero no puedo decirlo, tengo miedo, miedo de que me rechaces y te alejes de mi, de que me dejes solo...eso es lo que menos quiero, por eso decidí ser frío contigo para que el amor que siento por ti desapareciera o al menos no se hiciera mas grande, pero fracase, por que ahora te amo mas...recuerdo muy bien ese día en aquel río cuando estaba llorando sin consuelo alguno._

_Hasta que tu llegaste y te sentaste a mi lado...lo mas seguro es que pensara que era débil al soltarme a llorar entre tus fuertes brazos...mi llanto no cesaba, no podía retener mi dolor al saber que Bryan me engaño con otro...pero lo que mas dolía era que me engaño con Tala...y me dolía por que era tu novio Kai...sabia cuanto querías a ese pelirrojo._

_Una es demasiado poco...dos son muchas  
Ya cuantas princesas escondiste en el castillo  
TI VOGLIO BENE...Te lo decía aunque no a menudo  
TI VOGLIO BENE... Se escondió echándose al Olvido_

_Por eso lloraba amargamente, por que no solo sufría yo sino tu también, pero tu no soltabas ni una sola lagrima, al contrario de mi...pero no podía retener ni una sola de mis lagrimas...mi alma lloraba amargamente, te pedía perdón por lo que Bryan y Tala nos hicieron a ambos, la verdad me sentía culpable...pero, Kai, siempre que intentaba hablar de eso me decías que yo no tenia la culpa de nada, después de un tiempo de estar llorando en tu regazo miramos las estrellas en total silencio...mi mirada era de tristeza la cual tu viste rápidamente diciéndome que todo estaría bien, que podríamos superar eso juntos...esa palabra provoco en mi algo, una calida sensación en mi pecho se anido, lo cual no pude identificar en esos momentos._

_Pero poco a poco esa sensación se fue aclarando ante mis ojos, claro que no la acepte, no le di importancia, después de unos días de que Bryan y yo terminamos tu y yo nos fuimos a vivir juntos, ambos nos acoplamos a la vida del otro, y comencé a olvidar a Bryan y todo gracias a ti Kai, se tu también te encontrabas en la misma situación que yo...lo se por que en ocasiones tenias una mirada llena de tristeza._

_Pero cuando me percate de lo sentía por ti, no supe que hacer, pero no quiero salir dañado, no de nuevo por eso mi actitud fría...por eso Kai...perdóname...pero no quiero sufrir mas._

_Tres son pocas... ya cuatro demasiadas  
Cuántas de esas cosas que encerraste en el castillo...  
TI VOGLIO BENE...y no obstante en cada mi atención yo.  
TI VOGLIO BENE... tal vez de ayer pero desde mañana no lo sé_

_Ya no, ya no mas dolor fue mucho y lo que menos quiero es que este dolor sea causado por tu rechazo...es gracioso desde que empecé a vivir con Kai en este departamento, volví a ver a Bryan y a Tala, ya que me buscaron a mi, supongo que por que se sentían algo culpables por lo que nos hicieron tanto a Kai como a mi, así que desde entonces nos frecuentábamos pero claro que Kai nunca se entero ya que no sabia cual seria su reacción al saberlo._

_Ambos siguen con su relación, ya no les guardo rencor y creo que nunca se los guarde...pero a veces la vida puede ser tan graciosa, yo pidiéndole concejos a ellos dos...eso es lo mas gracioso de todo, los dos saben lo que siento por ti, pero tu no, Bryan y Tala no están deacuerdo en que yo este ocultando lo que siento por ti y que me comporte de esa forma tan fría contigo...me aconsejaron que te dijera lo que siento...por que ambos podríamos salir lastimados con mi decisión de ser frío, pero no se que hacer, estoy muy confundido..._

POV Normal

Rei...por favor dime lo que te pasa – pidió Kai con una mirada de suplica la cual Rei no pudo ver ya que miraba fijamente el suelo.

Ya te dije que no me pasa nada...- respondió algo molesto de que quisiera saber el por que de su comportamiento, así que con decisión tomo a Kai de los hombros haciéndolo a un lado, para sorpresa de este ultimo y emprender rápidamente la huida a su habitación...pero una pregunta lo detuvo en seco.

_Es que te soy deudor de emociones_

_Y cada sueño siempre nace y siempre muere_

_Tal vez ya lo sabia, si, pero es distinto_

_Vivirlo en tu piel como paso ahora a mí contigo_

¿Te doy lastima? – pregunto mirando la espalda de Rei algo nublada por las lagrimas que se estaban formando en sus ojos - ¿por eso te comportas así...? - con esa pregunta a Rei se le congelo la sangre.

Kai...yo - seguía dándole la espalda a Kai, no sabia que decir, un gran nudo en su garganta se acumulaba lentamente impidiendo seguir hablando, sabia que si miraba esos hermosos ojos carmín no soportaría y le diría todo, por eso no lo quería mirar.

Por eso sigues conmigo en este departamento verdad, por que te doy lastima - su garganta se cerraba con cada palabra que decía, el corazón de ambos se acongojo al escuchar esas palabras llenas de tristeza.

No Kai...yo no...no es por eso...- pudo decir, pero seguía sin voltear a verlo

Sino lo es entonces explícame...- pidió Kai ya no podía soportar la indiferencia con la cual Rei lo estaba tratando.

Rei tomo una gran bocarada de aire y juntando todo el autocontrol que le quedaba dio media vuelta encarando a Kai...pero cual fue su sorpresa al verlo con la mirada baja unos mechones de cabello le impedían ver su rostro, su pecho estaba contraído, como si estuviera reprimiendo algo... ¿pero que podría estar reprimiendo?...tenia los nudillos fuertemente apretados a ambos lados de su cuerpo, sus dedos estaban blancos por la fuerza con la que tenia cerrado el puño.

A Kai no le importaba estarse lastimando a sí mismo, no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, con tal de no soltar ni una sola lagrima, que traicionaba con salir de sus ojos, pero no quería que Rei le tuviera mas lastima.

_Mi ciudad me hizo encontrarte y pagar_

_Una canción no habla solo de amor_

_De corazón yo todavía te lo digo_

_Aun que desde hace dos semanas no eres mas...mi amigo_

"Esto no era lo que había estado planeando, yo no debería de tener este aspecto tan débil...peo es que es tanto el dolor que mi ser había estado guardando desde hacia mucho y nunca había tenido la oportunidad de poder libéralo...pero yo no quiero que Rei piense que soy débil al llorar frente a el, rallos¿Por qué?...precisamente ahora que quiero hablar con Rei... ¿Por qué ahora mi cuerpo pide a gritos soltar todo esto que tengo guardado?"- se decía a si mismo Kai

Rei al ver el estado en el que se encontraba Kai recordó las palabras que le habían dicho y advertido tanto Bryan como Tala "sino le dices lo que sientes por el tanto el, como tu sufrirán, no seas frío con el enserio Rei te lo digo por que conozco demasiado bien a Kai y se sentirá culpable por tu cambio de actitud tan brusca" esas eran las palabras que resonaban en la cabeza de Rei una y otra vez al ver a Kai así.

"Esto es mi culpa soy un tonto, al tratar de matar esto que siento por ti, te estoy haciendo daño, yo lo único que quiero es que sigamos juntos...no quiero estar solo...no quiero quedarme sin ti, Kai"- se decía mentalmente Rei empezando a acercarse a Kai con paso titubeante.

Kai no hacia ni decía nada, por tratar de controlar el llanto se sentía tan frustrado, no sabia que pensar, no sabia que decir, temía que si decía algo su voz lo traicionara quebrándose irremediablemente...podía percibir como Rei comenzaba a acercarse lentamente hacia donde el estaba así que controlando su llanto, pero sin mirar a Rei volvió a preguntar.

_Demasiado poco...dos son muchas  
Ya cuantas princesas escondiste en el castillo  
TI VOGLIO BENE...Te lo decía aunque no a menudo  
TI VOGLIO BENE... Se escondió echándose al Olvido_

¿sigues viviendo conmigo por lastima? – murmuro logrando por fin articular palabra sin mirarlo sabiendo que lo había escuchado ya que ahora se encontraba parado frente a el.

Rei no podía creer lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos...acaso Kai pensaba que su actitud era... ¿por que no le agradaba su compañía?...acababa de hacer sentir muy mal a la única persona a la cual quería con toda el alma.

Rei llevo una de sus delicadas manos a la barbilla de Kai tomándola suavemente, dándole una pequeña caricia...la tomo provocando que Kai levantara la mirada y pudo ver claramente que sus hermosos ojos estaban cubiertos por ese líquido cristalino, esas gotas amargas las cuales eran un grito desesperada de su propia alma.

No supo que hacer no quería que Rei lo viera así, tenia la vista completamente húmeda, debido a la cantidad de lagrimas acumuladas en sus ojos...no sabia que hacer, lo único que quería saber era por que Rei se comportaba así acaso eso...era mucho pedir?...al parecer si.

Kai...yo no vivo contigo por lastima – aclaro Rei buscando la mirado de Kai

Pero vives conmigo para no estar solo...- replico Kai, sin poder retener por mas tiempo esas amargas lagrimas apresando los ojos fuertemente para que no ver la expresión en el rostro de Rei al verlo llorar.

_Tres son pocas... ya cuatro demasiadas  
Cuántas de esas cosas que encerraste en el castillo...  
TI VOGLIO BENE...y no obstante en cada mi atención yo.  
TI VOGLIO BENE... tal vez de ayer pero desde mañana no lo sé_

Rei no podía creerlo Kai estaba sufriendo y todo por querer esconder sus sentimientos.

"Soy un tonto, un idiota, como puedo estar haciéndole tanto daño a la persona que yo más quiero, como llegue a este punto... ¿en que me equivoque?...cual fue mi error... ¿cual?... ¿será en el que yo al no querer lastimarme, sin darme cuenta quede segado y comencé a lastimarlo a el, por que no le hice caso a Tala y a Bryan¿por que¿por que?"-gritaba su mente desesperadamente al ver como los sollozos comenzaban escapar de los hermosos labios de Kai – Kai...perdóname – suplico acercándose al bicolor y abrazarlo protectoramente.

Kai pudo sentir los brazos de Rei alrededor de su delgada cintura y sin poder evitarlo un choque eléctrico cruzo toda su columna...provocando que su cuerpo se tensara...podía sentir el calido cuerpo de Rei y su aroma, el cual desde hacia mucho no podía olfatear.

Poco a poco los sollozos fueron disminuyendo gracias a las caricias que Rei le proporcionaba...secando sus lagrimas con sus manos se separo ligeramente de Rei para mirarlo a los ojos...los cuales para su sorpresa tenían de nuevo ese hermoso brillo el cual comenzaba a extrañar.

_Desde mañana no lo sé_

_Desde mañana no lo sé_

Dándose cuenta de que sus confusiones habían desaparecido por completo al ver esos hermosos ojos de los que era poseedor Rei...lo miro fijamente y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, Rei al ver esa sonrisa un leve sonrojo apareció por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Rei se veía hermoso son ese tinte carmesí en sus mejillas, lentamente Kai se fue acercando a Rei el cual no hizo nada por alejarse, lo tomo suavemente por la cintura acariciándola levemente acercándolo a su cuerpo para mirarlo fijamente.

Rei...tu...- comenzó pero no pudo terminar de pronunciar al sentir los suaves y embriagantes labios de Rei sobre los suyos...ese beso el cual comenzó suave a cada momento se volvía mas profundo ambos jugaban con la lengua del otro disfrutando de la embriagante sensación y sabor del otro – Rei...te amo – confeso mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Yo también te amo – respondió sonriente acariciando una de las mejillas tatuadas de Kai, en la cual había rastros de esas amargas lagrimas, ambos se sentaron en el amplio sillón - Kai quiero que me perdones por comportarme tan fríamente contigo todo este tiempo...-Rei recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de Kai, este lo rodeo posesivamente a Rei por la cintura.

No tienes por que disculparte...yo te amo y es lo único que importa ahora estaremos juntos – sonrió volvió a besas esos suaves labios los cuales desde ese momento serian solo de el y de nadie mas.

€o€o€o€o€o€o€o€o€o€o€o€o€o€o€o€ **_FIN _**€o€o€o€o€o€o€o€o€o€o€o€o€o€o€o€

Espero que les guste mi vago intento de un Kai/Rei o Rei/Kai como les guste, no sean duros conmigo es el primero que hago con esta pareja...sino les gusto háganmelo saber.

La verdad se lo prometí a cierta personita (la cual sabe que estoy hablando de ella) y espero que le guste

Tenia esta historia guardada desde hace alguntiempo pero no estaba completa ya que no tenia una idea claro de cómo se desarrollaría y pues la desarrolle así.

Sino les gusto y me quieren matar (que espero sinceramente que no lo hagan n.nU) por escribir esta historia se los digo...Yo no tuve nada que ver, fueron ellos (señalando a Kai, Rei, Tala y Bryan) la culpa de todo la tienen ellos, así que si me quieren matar pueden matarlos a cualquiera de ellos cuatro el que ustedes quieran

Los cuatro: ¬¬ mocosa mentirosa fuiste tu

No es cierto, yo no fui

Espero que dejen su review, nos estamos leyendo


End file.
